A Spring of New Beginnings
by Gemini14
Summary: Months after the war against Naraku, a visit in Kagome's time goes awry for Sesshomaru. Can Kagome and crew set things straight before something dire happens? R/R Please!
1. Chapter One

A Spring of New Beginnings

Chapter One

"Sesshomaru! Hey! Would you wake up already?!" Inu-Yasha's impatient voice shouted. Drowsily, Sesshomaru opened one golden eye and glanced down at his younger brother.

"What's the rush, Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked, stifling a yawn with one hand and propping himself on the elbow of the other. 

"We're going to Kagome's time to visit, Sesshomaru-sama! Let's go, or you'll be left behind!" Kohaku replied, excitedly, not noticing the somewhat miffed expression that crossed Inu-Yasha's features at that moment. At the mention of Kagome, Sesshomaru was immediately awakened from his lazy mood. It had been some time since the reborn miko had visited Sengoku Jidai and he missed her.

"I'll beat you all there. See you in a few minutes!" Sesshomaru said, with a grin, before flashing out of sight. 

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha shouted, then took chase. He got to the well just as Sesshomaru jumped in. This got a long string of curses from Inu-Yasha, that he continued even when he'd gone into the well after his brother. 

Kagome smiled as her friends' presences crossed her mind and she laughed when she heard Sesshomaru joking with his irate younger brother. 

"_He's so different from the way he once was! It's hard to believe that Sesshomaru was once a cold, sadistic bastard!_" Kagome thought, as she watched the brothers leave the well-house, just in time for the rest of their close knit group to arrive behind them. Within a few moments, Kagome, Sota, and the rest were outside, greeting the visitors from the past. Amid all of the greetings, Inu-Yasha's and Sesshomaru's were the loudest. Kagome could only laugh as the two brothers glared at one another, jealously when they both shouted their greetings at the same time. 

"Hey, Kohaku, wanna go play video games?" Sota asked, eagerly.

"Sure……………….but what're video games?" Kohaku asked, confused, but allowed Sota to lead him and Rin off. As everyone else went inside, Sesshomaru lingered. It was just too beautiful a day to spend it inside. 

"_I'll just explore a little. I'm sure there can be no harm in that._" Sesshomaru thought, as he jumped onto the rooftop, then vaulted to the neighboring one, with no effort at all on his part. He could see that the buildings around Kagome's home were pretty much the same, except maybe for different colors. Then he arrived at another shrine, this one similar to the Higurashi Shrine, but different. Curious, Sesshomaru went to get a closer look, making sure he kept out of sight from any that might see him. When he found a good hiding place, he found that he could see the shrine miko clearly. She was a vision of long raven hair and pale skin. She was sitting before a fire, meditating, seemingly unaware of his presence. Then, suddenly, something exploded into his back, right in the spot where he'd been struck with Kohaku's chain sickle. Pain surged through him and he felt something warm, wet, and sticky on his back. 

"_Help_………………………._it hurts_…………………_Inu-Yasha!_" Sesshomaru's mind cried, before blackness enveloped him.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Back in Sengoku Jidai, a royal procession is under way. 

"Kagewaki-sama, we're almost there. How do you feel?" a guard asked, to a young man that rode on his own horse beside him.

"I feel glad to be going home. It's been years since I was well enough to return here." The young man replied, his brown, gray-flecked eyes showing a gentle soul. 

"Indeed. You've always been in poor health before. It's amazing how fast you have recovered these past few months. Your father will be pleased to see you." The guard said, as they neared the valley where the young man's home was. They all stopped when they saw what had become of the place; the walls were knocked down, the castle was burned to the ground, and burial mounds dotted the landscape.

"W-what happened here?!" the guard stammered, in utter shock, as his charge spurred his horse into a gallop and raced to the decaying castle.

"Father! Father, where are you?" Kagewaki shouted, but there was no sign of his father, nor any of the servants. The castle, or what remained of it, was deserted.

"Kagewaki-sama, we must leave from here. There's nothing left." The guard said, as he gently, yet firmly, took Kagewaki's horse's reins from his limp hands, and led him away. 

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? Right when I am well enough to return home, there is nothing for me to return to." Kagewaki said, as tears gathered in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

"Kagewaki-sama, there is a town nearby, do you want to go there?" another guard asked.

"I guess that is about all I can do now. Let's go, and leave these graves in peace." Kagewaki said, but not before giving his ancestral home a last, remorseful look, then turning and riding away, long raven hair blowing out behind him as he rode. 

Townsfolk looked up as the procession rode into town. Kaede, who was tending one man's wounds, looked up from what she was doing and nearly gasped in shock. There was a young man on horseback that resembled the descriptions she had been given of what Naraku had looked like without his baboon pelt, coming into town!

"Miko, is there a place here where my men and I can rest? We have traveled far and have experienced much grief." The young man said, his soft voice and gentle eyes convincing Kaede that he was not who she thought he was.

"Aye. There's a couple of empty huts near the edge of this town. Ye and your men can stay there. But what is your name? I have not seen ye around before." Kaede said.

"I am Kagewaki. I was once the son of a lord who lived near here. I have been away from my homeland since I was young because of an illness." The young man replied, his brown eyes sad.

"Ah , I see. Though ye still look sickly, young man." Kaede said, taking notice of how pale Kagewaki looked. 

"I know. I thank you for your concern, Miko-sama." Kagewaki said, then rode to the empty huts.

"Ye two, let me know if he needs anything while he is here." Kaede said, to the guards of the young lord.

"We will, don't worry. We're also worried about our lord's health. He's just taken in a nasty shock over seeing his father's home destroyed." A guard said, as he ushered for the rest to follow him to where their lord had gone. As the afternoon shadows grew long, Kagewaki took a stroll along the village. At his request, his guards left him alone so he could sort things out on his own. What had happened to his father? Why had his home become a battlefield? As he mused over these questions, Kagewaki found himself beside an old well. 

"A well. I feel almost drawn to it, for some reason……….." Kagewaki thought, as he approached the side and peered down into it. He couldn't see the bottom, but, at the back of his mind, his psychic ability revealed an aura that was cloaking the bottom from view.

"Strange…………." Kagewaki muttered, then suddenly felt himself lose his balance. Before he could even cry out, he was falling headfirst into the well.

"_I'm going to die! Help!_" Kagewaki thought, before the darkness of unconsciousness enveloped him.

Kagome jumped when an unfamiliar presence came across her mind.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, noticing her startled expression.

"Someone else has just come though the well. I can sense him." Kagome said, looking a little concerned.

"Then let's go find out who it is." Miroku said, as he, Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome went into the well-house. As they entered the shelter, Kagome motioned for the rest to remain by the door, while she went to the side and looked down. 

"There's a man at the bottom! And he's unconscious! Inu-Yasha, get over here and help me get him out!" Kagome ordered, as she went into the well. As gently as she could, Kagome turned the young man over and gasped; he looked exactly like Naraku! Before she could get out of the well, the man moaned and opened his eyes and looked at her. For a moment, all they could do was stare at one another, each as baffled as the other. 

"Who are you?" the man asked, coming out of his stunned stupor long enough to ask. 

"My name's Kagome. Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Kagewaki. What are you doing at the bottom of this well?" Kagewaki asked, confused.

"I was wanting to ask you the same thing." Kagome said, then looked up as Inu-Yasha and the rest looked down. Miroku was the first to react.

"Dammit! Why can't you stay dead, Naraku?!" Miroku shouted, furiously, as he prepared to launch himself at the hapless (and completely human) Kagewaki. It took all of Inu-Yasha's strength to prevent the enraged houshi from killing not only Kagewaki, but also Kagome, in the small well. 

"Who's Naraku?" Kagewaki asked, now completely at a loss. 

"Kagewaki-san, I think we need to talk." Kagome said, as she climbed up the ladder first, then had the confused man follow her.

"_What have I gotten myself into?_" Kagewaki wondered, as he emerged from the well and followed the strange crew out of the well-house.

Sesshomaru awoke to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room that had the scent of herbs. 

"You're awake!" a woman's voice said, sounding relieved. 

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked, grimacing as he shifted a little into a more comfortable position.

"Inside my family's shrine. I heard you cry out in pain and saw you fall from the tree outside. I had my father bring you in here and I bandaged your wounds. How do you feel?" the miko asked.

"Like my body has been ripped apart. What hit me anyway?" Sesshomaru asked, as the miko gently brushed his silvery bangs aside.

"My brother threw an anti-scroll at you. Apparently it has reopened an old wound." The miko replied, seemingly unafraid of what Sesshomaru was.

"Why aren't you afraid of me, miko? You should by now know what I am." Sesshomaru said, as he gazed in confusion at the gentle miko's face.

"In school I am studying to be a doctor. And, since a doctor is supposed to help people, I am not supposed to turn anyone away that needs help. It doesn't matter to me whether or not you're human or youkai. I just want to help." The miko said, then added, "By the way, I'm Kei. Kei Yamagi. What's your name, if I might be so bold to ask?" 

"I am Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. Though I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Sesshomaru said, with a slight smile.

"I quite agree. By the way, your swords are right next to you. My brother wanted to destroy them as well, but I have a feeling that they have served you well and did some good." Kei said, as she turned her emerald gaze to the two sheathed swords that lay on Sesshomaru's right hand side.

"Indeed they have. Several months ago, my brother and I, and our companions, fought in a war against a being known as Naraku. I was wounded in battle by a weapon forged from youkai bones." Sesshomaru said, with tired sigh.

"I see. So the wound has bothered you even since then?" Kei asked.

"It has, to some extent. On some days I would be more sore than on others. And, even though youkai heal quickly, I was slow to recover from the back wound and was bedridden for a month." Sesshomaru said, his eyelids drooping just slightly. 

"Get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you later. I'll bring you something to eat then as well." Kei said, getting a sleepy nod from the wounded youkai as she stood up. 

"Sleep well. If you need me, just call." Kei said, before she disappeared from view beyond the doorway into the next room, closing the door behind her. Before he drifted into dreamless slumber, Sesshomaru thought of how worried his brother and friends would be when he failed to return to the Higurashi Shrine or to Sengoku Jidai.

"_I hope I will be able to move soon. They must be worried._" Sesshomaru thought, before finally succumbing to the welcome darkness of sleep. Little did he realize just how important Kei would be to his survival and those of his friends and brother, but soon fate would open up a whole new path. And he was expected to follow it to its end.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Kagewaki was aware of the hostile looks from Kohaku and Miroku even though he had his back to them. He wasn't used to being hated, especially when he had no idea why they hated him. 

"Now, can you explain how you came through the well?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice even.

"I don't know. There was some sort of force drawing me to it. I wanted to see what it was but I leaned over too far and fell in. The next thing I was aware of was that you were sitting next to me. It's all very confusing." Kagewaki said, with a troubled look in his brown eyes.

"But that doesn't explain why you look like Naraku." Inu-Yasha said, irritably.

"More than likely, he was trying to impersonate me. It must have been a very clever disguise since he apparently managed to fool my father and his servants into thinking that I was there instead of where I was." Kagewaki said, quietly.

"Where were you during the time we were fighting Naraku?" Miroku asked, as calmly as he could.

"In my uncle's territory. It was there that I finally recovered from my illness and recuperated enough to make the journey back to my father's lands. That must have been around the same time that the battle around my father's castle took place." Kagewaki murmured.

"There were a lot of casualties during that battle. But we succeeded in what we wanted to do. And, since you are the real heir to that land, it's your right to claim it." Sango said, finally breaking her silence. Kagewaki shook his head.

"I can't live on a battleground where so many fought and died to achieve that goal. I will not desecrate the graves of those who died just to prove who I am. In time, I'll build my own home elsewhere, but my father's castle will never be rebuilt." Kagewaki said, honestly.

"It's good to hear you say that. By the way, Inu-Yasha, where is Sesshomaru? I've just noticed that he's not in here." Kagome said, as she glanced around the room, but didn't see the youkai lord anywhere.

"Probably off sleeping in a tree somewhere. He'll be back, he can take care of himself." Inu-Yasha said, moodily. As the impromptu meeting dispersed, Kagewaki went back outside and sat on the porch, allowing the spring sunshine to warm him. He sighed as a cool breeze gently blew through his thick raven hair. He jumped when a cool, wet nose nudged his hand and he looked down to see Kirara sitting there next to him.

"Well, it seems I will have someone to keep me company after all." Kagewaki said, as he gently picked up Kirara and placed her on his lap, stroking her soft fur all the while. Kirara purred in pleasure as he rubbed her ears and batted gently at his fingers when he tickled her belly. 

"It seems Kirara likes you. She doesn't usually take to strangers." Sango said, as she came out and sat down next to Kagewaki. 

"Animals seem to have a way of knowing whom they can trust. I guess in some ways Kirara is the same as any other cat." Kagewaki mused, as Kirara hopped onto her mistress' lap. 

"I suppose so. So, do you have any brothers or sisters of your own?" Sango asked.

"No. I'm an only child. Why do you ask?" Kagewaki replied.

"Just curious. Do you know how to use a weapon?" Sango again asked. Kagewaki chuckled.

"Nosy, aren't you? Yes, I know how to use a sword, but since I have just recovered from being ill I haven't had much time to practice." Kagewaki said, honestly. 

"Maybe we can spar together sometime." Sango suggested, getting a rather startled look from Kagewaki.

"Erm……………………..but you're………………I can't……………." Kagewaki stammered, blushing furiously as he did so. It was then that Kohaku spoke up.

"I'll spar with you." Kohaku offered, getting over his distrust of Kagewaki when he saw how embarrassed the man was and figured that there was no way Naraku would ever show that emotion. Kagewaki politely shook his head.

"I thank you for your offer, young warrior, but I don't want to be seen as a bully to either one of you. I'll just have to find the time to practice." Kagewaki said, as he stood up. It was at that moment that a sudden, pain-filled cry for help entered his mind, and he placed a hand to his head and winced, since the cry was so intense.

"Are you all right, Kagewaki-san?" Sango asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, that's all." Kagewaki lied, looking a little ill at that moment. 

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep. An awful lot has happened to you in the past few hours." Sango suggested. Kagewaki sighed and nodded, now feeling as weary as he must have looked. As he walked inside, the baleful gaze of Miroku again confronted him.

"_Trust will not come easy, that much is certain._" Kagewaki thought, as he settled down onto the couch and promptly drifted into slumber.

Sesshomaru awoke to the feeling that he wasn't alone in the room. Cautiously he sniffed the air, and took note that a human was now in the room with him. 

"_It's not Kei_…………………….._maybe it's her father or brother?_" Sesshomaru wondered, as he opened his eyes and looked upon the stranger. The man who now stood across the room and stared at him looked to be a few years older than Kei (who was probably around sixteen or seventeen years of age). Sesshomaru shuddered when he looked into the young man's eyes; they were cold and devoid of anything that would have hinted at humanity.

"_What sort of human is this? Not even Kohaku had that kind of coldness in his eyes when he was under Naraku's influence!_" Sesshomaru thought, his hand unconsciously reaching for his battle sword (I know this sword has a name, does anybody know what it is?).

"Touch that sword and you won't live to regret it." The young man growled, in a voice that almost chilled Sesshomaru to the bone.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, never taking his eyes off of the man.

"I'm Kei's brother, Tanaka. That's all you need to know, youkai." The young man said, emotionlessly, before disappearing from the room. 

"_I have the feeling that he's going to be trouble. I need to get out of here, but am I well enough to try and escape?_" Sesshomaru wondered, as he tried sitting up. As before, pain slashed through him, but it wasn't as severe. Forcing himself to his feet, Sesshomaru went about the business of getting dressed and looking for a way out. 

"What are you doing up?" Kei asked, immediately coming to his side with a look of worry on her face.

"I need to get back to my companions. How far is the Higurashi Shrine from here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A little over a block. Why? Do you intend to walk all the way there?" Kei asked, as Sesshomaru walked over to a doorway and opened the door.

"If I must." Sesshomaru said, wincing as a slight twinge of pain went through his back. 

"I'll go with you. That way my brother can't hurt you further." Kei said, as they started off. 

"Wouldn't this get you into trouble?" Sesshomaru asked, somewhat surprised that the girl wanted to help him. 

"If you're talking about my brother, then don't worry. He's been acting weirder than usual. He doesn't even leave the shrine grounds anymore. So you don't need to worry about being followed." Kei said, as she retrieved her bike from the shed and got on it.

"Kagome-san has one of those." Sesshomaru commented, absently.

"Almost everyone does around here. It'll be easier than walking." Kei said, almost cheerfully. With some hesitancy on his part, Sesshomaru got onto the bike behind her, blushing as he gently grasped her waist. Without even a backwards glance, Kei pedaled off, not realizing that her brother had watched them leave from the roof of the shrine.

Kagome sighed as she gazed out of her bedroom window. Even though it had only been a few hours, she was worried about Sesshomaru. 

"_I have the feeling something has happened to him, but it is too soon to say anything to Inu-Yasha about it._" Kagome thought, then jumped when her mother called for her.

"Kagome, it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

"Coming!" Kagome replied. Already she could hear Inu-Yasha arguing with Shippou about who got what and how much. When she got downstairs she could see that there was a line leading into the kitchen and Inu-Yasha was at the beginning of it. A drowsy looking Kagewaki was at the back, with Rin clinging to his sleeve, a mischievous look in her eyes as she did that. 

"Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked, as she came to the end of the line.

"Not really. Kept seeing visions…………….images of the future, if you will. It was disturbing." Kagewaki said, as he gave Rin a tired smile and tried to win back his sleeve from her game of tug-of-war. 

"I take it the visions were unpleasant." Miroku said, from his place in line.

"They were of the kind that should not be discussed in front of children. Something bad is going to happen…………..and we're the only ones who can stop it." Kagewaki said, grimly. It was then that the doorbell rang and, when Mrs. Higurashi had opened the door, the delicious aroma of pizza entered the room.

"What is that?" Kagewaki asked, when they had all entered the kitchen and he saw the two flat pizza boxes and the food they contained.

"Pizza. Don't worry, it's better than it looks, trust me." Kagome said, as she helped herself to a slice. Following her lead, Kagewaki did the same and got a plate and slice of pizza. Then Mrs. Higurashi handed him a cup of some fizzing brown liquid.

"And what is this?" Kagewaki asked, even more confused than he had been to start with.

"That drink is Pepsi, but there are more kinds in here if you don't want that." Mrs. Higurashi offered.

"No, this should be fine. I thank you for your hospitality." Kagewaki said, as he made his way to the living room and sat down on the floor near the coffee table.

"So, what do you think of the twenty-first century, Kagewaki-san?" Kagome asked.

"Very strange. Bubbly drinks and melted foods you can't eat with chopsticks…………..very unusual, yet very good at the same time." Kagewaki said, looking very pleased with the taste of the pizza. As they settled in for the evening, Sota put video into the VCR and started watching a movie. Soon they were all entranced by what was going on in the movie.

"You idiot! Don't put that ring on, they'll find you!" Inu-Yasha shouted, angrily, then slapped a hand to his face when he wasn't listened to. 

"Oh no! That wraith got him!" Kohaku yelped.

"Look! They're running away from the fire!" Sango said, excitedly.

"What the hell's that?! Is it a youkai or what?" Inu-Yasha asked, pointing at the character in question.

"Inu-Yasha, that is an elf." Kagome said, dryly. 

"Whatever she is, she is very beautiful." Miroku commented. He was rewarded with a whack on the head from Sango for it.

"There are more 'elves'." Kagewaki said, smiling. For some reason, this strange form of entertainment reminded him of something. For a while, the comments ceased, but when a darker part of the movie played, they were all cheering for the heroes again. They all watched, tensely, when one of the heroes battled against a flaming beast on a narrow stone bridge. 

"Get 'im! Slice him in half!" Inu-Yasha shouted. There were similar remarks made by Kagewaki, Sango, and Kohaku. Then the room went silent. Kagewaki watched in shock as the one on the bridge was dragged down by the monster he'd been fighting and disappeared into the abyss. He could hear Sango and Kagome sniffle and struggle to hold back tears and also heard Miroku murmur a short prayer for the dead. When the movie had ended, they all stood and stretched. 

"It's been a while since I last saw that." Kagome said, with a sigh. Then the doorbell rang again and Kagome went to answer it. 

"Kei-chan?! What're you doing here?!" Kagome asked, when she saw who it was. 

"Just helping my friend here get away from my nutcase brother." Kei said, as Sesshomaru limped into view.

"Sesshomaru?! What happened?!?" Kagome asked, as she and Kei helped the wounded youkai limp into the house.

"Long story. I hope to have the time to tell you later." Sesshomaru gasped, shuddering as pain washed over him afresh. 

"Sure, just hang in there. Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted, the urgency in her voice getting an immediate response from the hanyou. 

"Why do things have to get so damn complicated all of a sudden?!" Inu-Yasha grumbled, as he carried his brother upstairs to the guest room. 

"I think we're about to find out." Kagewaki murmured, as he looked out a window at the starless night sky, a foreboding look coming into his gray-flecked brown eyes. 


End file.
